The Longest Ride
by Kakashi's bodyguard
Summary: Sesshomaru was a bull rider with his buddies. He had a girlfriend named Kagome. She broke up with him for someone else. After that they went their separate ways. what will they do when they see each other again and with other dates? Will love blossom again or will Kagome remain in her abusive relationship? This is a story I pulled from my old account (Guardian of the Nine Realms.)
1. Chapter 1

1

A/N: I took this story from my old account (Guardian of the Nine Realms) To move it here with my others.

Disclaimer I don't own the charactors of Inuyasha. I got this idea from the movie and book 'The Longest Ride.' By Nicolas Sparks. I hope you all enjoy :)

A/N: Everyone is human in this story.

* * *

"Yeah Sesshomaru!" Some girls cheered him on from the crowd.

He was the number two bull rider in the whole world. But he had to ride Rango. No one has ever stayed on him for the full eight seconds.

Sesshomaru knew he could. But he had to admit, he was still nervous. He climbed on the gate that seperated him and the bull.

He got on Rango slowly but he still reared up and tried knock Sesshomaru off even in the gate. This bull would be a challenge. He used the rope they gave him to get the dust off his gloves running his hand along it quickly. So he could hold on to the bull better.

"You ready man?" His brother, Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Now! Go go!" Inuyasha yelled they opened the gate and the bull hopped out.

He kept jumping and turning. Sesshomaru stayed on for six seconds and was thrown off. Sesshomaru hit his head on the gate. He was knocked unconscious.

Sesshomaru Woke in the hospital with a Brain injury. He was still his normal self but the doctor told him if he suffered another injury like that again he'd die instantly.

'Well at least it'll be quick.' Sesshomaru thought to himself

Six months later.

"Come on Kagome let's go see some bull riding and stop with your homework for five minutes." Sango said.

Kagome turned to her. Sango had a pair of Ariat boots in her hand.

"No and no." Kagome said looking at her then the boots.

"Pretty please. If you love me you will." She said with a cheesy smile.

"Fine I'll go. But when I get back, I'm doing homework." Kagome said.

Sango smiled even bigger.

"Deal!" She said grabbing Kagome's hand and taking her to Sango's room to help Kagome get ready.

When the girls got there, they walked in the open gates. It was Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, and Kagura. All of Kagome's friend's had a bull rider boyfriend. She did once but she broke up with him for someone else.

Kagome was a fool.

Kagura called her boyfriend, Naraku and told him that she was here.

Moments later all their boyfriends walked up together. It was Naraku, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga. Kagome felt like a loner. Some other dude came walking up. She couldn't see his face because he waved at his friends behind him.

When he turned Kagome froze.

"S-Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Kagome, it's been a while." He said.

She did not expect to see him as she just starred at him. Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Kagome you there?" Sango asked.

Kagome turned to her.

"Yeah." She said.

Sesshomaru didn't stand alone for long. Some girl with brown hair and green eyes walked up.

"Everyone this is Yumi. My girlfriend." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome was crushed.

Hojo then walked up. The guy she broke up with Sesshomaru for. He put his arm around her waist.

"Sup Kagome?" Hojo asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Look here Hojo. Kagome doesn't like you any more." Sango said.

"Of course she does." Hojo said grabbing Kagome by her arm.

"Ouch." She said.

"Hojo, in case you don't remember, we broke up last week." Kagome said.

"Me and you have to have a talk." Hojo said as he pulled her by her arm off to the side. Kagome noticed Miroku holding Sango back.

"He's gonna beat her again." Kagome heard Sango say.

Hojo stopped and pushed her to the side, behind the stables.

"You know you could never escape me. Your tried to once. Do you remember how that turned out?" He asked Kagome

"Yes, I know." Kagome said tears ran down her face.

Hojo held Kagome around her throat. "Your forever mine bitch."

Kagome let out a choked sob.

Next thing Kagome knew Sesshomaru had punched Hojo in the face. Letting go of Kagome. Hojo fell over. Hojo was out cold.

"Sesshomaru, why did you do that?" She asked.

"Did you want another beating from him? Sango told me everything." He asked.

"No. Uh, Thanks." She said.

Sesshomaru walked back with Kagome. Sango ran up to her and hugged her. Sesshomaru hugged Yumi. But he still looked at Kagome.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She saw Sesshomaru also.

"As I'll ever be." Kagome said.

"Alright, I'm up guys. I'm on Rango. You girls get comfortable while us dudes be badass." Naraku said.

sesshomaru kissed Yumi and walked off.

Sesshomaru was walking with the guys.

"Don't even think about it Sesshomaru. You've been with Yumi for six months. Kagome broke up with you before the injury. Just don't do it man. Look who she broke up with you for." Inuyasha said.

"I know brother." Sesshomaru said.


	2. Chapter 2

2

DISCLAIMER : I don't own inuyasha.

* * *

Naraku got on Rango.

The bull looked at Sesshomaru and jerked around trying to intimidate him. As if knowing what he had done six months ago.

Naraku had his hair in a pony tail.

He could be a real jerk sometimes.

"Ready Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked on the side of the gate.

"Fuck yes!" He said to him.

"Now!" Sesshomaru said.

He held on to Rango for two an a half second He then jumped off saying "Fuck this."

Naraku hopped out the ring.

Inuyasha was next.

He got on Nino. The bull is a pain in the ass.

"You ready brother?" He asked.

"Yea man, and don't go until I get back. I'll see you off." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru.

"Sure. Okay now!" Sesshomaru said.

He heard the crowd cheer for Inuyasha.

Kikyo was the loudest of them all out of their girlfriends. They all sat on the bleachers. Even Kagome.

Inuyasha made it five seconds. Then was thrown off. He was okay.

Sesshomaru hopped off the gate. Naraku took his place.

"Ready dumbass?" Naraku asked Koga.

"Do you really think it's a good time to give me hell?!" Koga said to Naraku.

"Now!" Naraku said.

"What?!" Koga yelled.

To late. The gate opened.

Koga got Himma. He's the easiest. He barely turned and didn't even try to knock Koga off.

Inuyasha walked up beside Sesshomaru.

"You good bro?" He asked.

"First ride since my injury. I'm not sure." He said.

"You know it's not that I don't like Yumi. I just hope she isn't on her phone during your ride. But I respect Kagome, She has cheered for all of us so far." Inuyasha said.

Excluding the last six months, Kagome had been here since the beginning.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at Yumi. She was on her phone again. He wanted to roll his eyes. When she noticed Sesshomaru, she then waved. He smiled and waved back.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with sad and worried eyes. When He was in the hospital she came by. He had told her to get the fuck out. Now, she acts like she cares more than Yumi.

Sesshomaru would be lying if he said he didn't still love Kagome.

Next was Miroku. Cocky bastard. He got on Suna. He was kind of challenge

"Ready?" Naraku said to Miroku.

"Yeah!" Miroku said.

"Try to not get the wind knocked out of you this time. Now!" Naraku said.

Miroku rolled his eyes.

"It was Your fault to begin with for destracting me!"

Miroku he stayed on the whole time.

Next was Sesshomaru.

The crowd cheered for him. He had Sike. He was an medium bull.

He climbed over the gate and gently got on him. Inuyasha climbed on the gate.

"Brother if you feel like you can't hold on then don't push it." Inuyasha told him.

"I'm not weak Inuyasha." He said.

Sesshomaru looked up to Yumi. She was on her phone. He sighed.

Sesshomaru then looked at Kagome. She was cheering him on.

"Now!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sike hopped out of the ring. He was jumping, turning, and kicking.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome over everyone.

He didn't even hear Yumi. Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief when the buzzer rang.

Sesshomaru quickly jumped off and ran towards the gate.

The crowd cheered.

He looked at Kagome and she was jumping up and down cheering for him with the other girls that were dating his friends.

Before he made it to the gate, the bull then ran at Sesshomaru and he jumped out of the ring closest to him. He landed on his back.

"Sesshomaru, you okay?" Kagome asked.

She was close to where he jumped.

He stood and nodded. He started to walk off to his friends. He stopped when Bankotsu was up.

Bankotsu was next.

He was Sesshomaru's competition. He was on Rango.

He stayed on for four seconds. He was thrown. When he stood. He looked at Sesshomaru and gave him a smartass smirk. Him and his other six buddies walked up to him after he was done afew minutes later.

Bankotsu got in Sesshomaru's face while he was still in front of the girls.

"How's your head Sesshomaru?" Bankotsu asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Pretty good. Why don't you get some riding lessons?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"I don't need to. If anyone does it's you. You got hurt like an idiot riding Rango." He said.

Sesshomaru was about to punch him when Inuyasha caught his fist mid swing.

Kagome got in between Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.

"What's your problem dick?" Kagome said to him.

"Well look at this pretty bitch."

Kagome punched him in the face.

Sango ran up.

"Kagome stop!" She said holding Kagome back.

"How dare you. You don't know shit about him! Your just mad cause he stayed on Rango longer!" Kagome said as she broke free from Sango.

She swung her fist at Bankotsu again. But he caught it. He then punched Kagome in the face. She fell to the ground.

"Ha, pathetic." Bankotsu said as he walked off with his friends.

Kagome laid on the ground. Sango was beside her.

Sesshomaru was about to go after Bankotsu when Inuyasha stopped him.

Sesshomaru moved to Kagome and kneel beside her.

She looked at him as she tried to sit up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. She was tearing up and had a bruise on the side of her face.

"Why did you defend me?" He asked.

"He had no right to talk about what he didn't know." She said.


End file.
